Gun history page
This page was made to explain the history of guns, whether real or not. Anyone is allowed to make edits on this page if they feel like adding anything. If you put a gun on here that is real, post a link to the wikipedia page (if available) of that gun. If you put a PMG gun on here that already exists on the site, put a link to the page it belongs to (if available). I decided to make this a community based page because of the fact that I'm not the best PMG user in the world. I know for a fact that there are users who can create real guns that aren't on PMG. I will have to say that unnecessary gun statistics (weight, muzzle velocity. etc.) do not belong here. If you feel the need to put those statistics with your gun, make a page for it. Otherwise, any statistics will be deleted by me and others who I might consider for being an admin for this page. M1 Garand The M1 Garand (known officially as United States Rifle, Caliber .30, M1 '''and later as '''Rifle, Caliber .30, M1) is an American semi-automatic rifle designed in 1932 by John C. Garand, and served as the standard issue rifle for the U.S. Armed Forces from 1936 to 1957. It was fed by an 8 round 'En Bloc' clip which was inserted into its internal magazine. It fired the 7.62x63mm cartridge, commonly known as the .30-06, but can be chambered for the current 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. During the first World War, most main infantry were armed with high powered bolt-action rifles (such as the Springfield, Lee-Enfield, and Krag) and a limited amount of submachine guns (such as the German MP-18). Countries were beginning to realize that faster firing weapons were needed and as such, many countries adopted semi-automatic rifles (with the exception of Germany, who would go on to adopt submachine guns and fully-automatic rifles rather than semi-automatics). In 1961, the M14 gradually replaced the M1 Garand, but the M14 was replaced 9 years later by the M16. AR-10 The AR-10 was a 7.62x51mm NATO battle rifle developed in the late 1950's by Eugene Stoner (who later created the famous AR-15, a variant chambered in the 5.56x45mm). It was fed from a 20-round magazine. A number of other rifles were based on its design, including the Knight Armament Company SR-25, DPMS LR-308, and Rock River Arms LAR-8. It was used by many countries, including Burma, Italy, Portugal, and Sudan. It is still produced today by ArmaLite. AK-47 The AK-47 is one of the most universally recognized weapons in the world. It is an assault rifle, chambered for the 7.62x39mm M43 cartridge, and was designed and created by Mikhail Kalashnikov. The AK-47 started to come together during WWII, when the Soviets got their hands on the StG-44, Germany's assault rifle. They were so impressed with it that they thought that it would be a great weapon for the Soviet military. So in 1945, the AK was designed, finalized in 1947, and was accepted into service by the Soviet Union in 1949. It has also been the standard rifle of many other countries due to the fact that it is cheap to manufacture and extremely durable. Several variants were made, such as the AK-74 series (chambered for 5.45x39mm), RPK/RPK-74 (light machine gun variant), AKS-47/74 (folding stock), AKM (modernized variant), AKS-74u (carbine variant w/ folding stock), AK-100 series (various modernized versions), and the Saiga series (civilian rifles and shotguns). It is usually fed by a 30-round magazine, but high capacity magazines have been made, for example, the RPK's 40-round mag and the 75-round drum. SW MK 39 The Steiner Weapons MK39 Was designed in 2024 to specifications given by Russia for its new standard issue rifle. It was split into two categories, the 5.56x39 PDW and the 7.62x39 Rifle. The Mk39 A1 used modified Pmags to feed 5.56x39 whereas the Mk39 A2 used traditional AK Mags. With the same internals as the AK-12 the rifles are incredibly reliable, and due to the bullpup design are compact AND accurate. A .50AE variant was designed, and was designated the SW SMG50. This version lacks the carrying handle of the prior variants, but is light enough to be carried around normally. It also has a completely redesigned lower, and the same internals as a UMP45 Myweapon (52).jpg Myweapon (54).jpg Myweapon (57).jpg|The weaponry designed for Russian military usage. Colt 9mm SMG The Colt 9mm SMG is a submachine gun manufactured by Colt's Manufacturing Company since 1982. It is based on the M16 assault rifle platform, with several obvious differences. Instead of the usual direct impingement, gas operation used in the M16, the Colt 9mm utilises a blowback operation, common in most submachine guns today. It fires the 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge. It is fed from a 32-round magazine based on the Uzi submachine gun. MP 40 The MP 40 was a submachine gun that was developed in Nazi Germany and used extensively by the Axis powers during World War II. It was in service from 1938 to 1945, and was nicknamed the "Schmeisser", after German weapon designer Hugo Schmeisser. Despite the fact that it was called that, he didn't have anything to do with the weapon at all. It was chambered for the 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge, as used in the Walther P38 and the Luger P08 pistols. After WWII, they were caputred and used by the Allies, most notably France, Norway, and South Korea. Gewehr 43 The Gewehr 43 or Karabiner 43 (abbreviated G43, K43, Gew 43, Kar 43) is a 7.92×57mm Mauser caliber semi-automatic rifle developed by Nazi Germany during World War II. The design was based on that of the earlier Gewehr 41, but due to the fact that it was rather unreliable, the Gewehr 43 was designed to replace it. It served as the standard issue rifle of Nazi Germany since its introduction in 1943 until their demise in 1945. M50 Reising The M50 Reising is a submachine gun designed by Eugene Reising and was manufctured by Harrington and Richardson (H&R) Arms Company. It saw service during the Second World War, most notably with the United States Marine Corps, Navy, and the Coast Guard. Some were also shipped to arm Allied troops worldwide, such as Canada, the Soviet Union, and to resistance fighters. It is chambered in .45 ACP. It was operated via delayed blowback action, firing from a closed bolt. M2 Carbine The M2 Carbine is a selective fire variant of the already existing M1 Carbine. The M2 Carbine was introduced in 1944, and incorporated many of the features the M1 Carbine originally was designed to have. It has fully-automatic fire capabilities, firing .30 carbine cartridges at around 750 RPM. The M2 Carbine saw very little service in World War II, seeing more using on the closing days in the war in the Pacific. Many parts were compatible with the M1 Carbine, and also has better penetration power than the existing Thompson and M3 submachine guns, largely supplanting these in the Korean War, up until it's replacement by the M16. The M2 Carbine is sometimes considered an assault rifle, however, this categorization can be questioned, as the M2 Carbine fires a round that is less powerful than the 7.92x33mm Kurz round used by the Sturmgewehr 44, and later the 7.62x39mm M43 round used in the AK-47, used by North Korean troops in the Korean War. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories